


Recovery

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, exceptions are made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After barely managing to save Dipper's from bleeding to death on the forest floor Bill finds himself shaken and terrified of losing his precious pine tree. So he takes his boyfriend to the safety of the Mystery Shack determined to stay with him until he's recovered. Problem is Bill's not allowed in the Mystery Shack and is severally disliked maybe even hated by Mabel, Ford, and Stan. Bill of course is not going to let that stop him from taking care of Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper was on his back on the ground, he knew that. He could also feel very vivid pain everywhere but especially on his side. Everything else was hazy. Did he pass out? Everything felt heavy. Someone had their hands on him.

“Pine tree, pine tree, listen to me.”  
Was that Bill?  
“Come on, open your eyes.”

Yeah that was Bill’s voice. He sounded desperate, like he was on the verge of panic. Dipper had never heard Bill sound this worried before. Something really bad must have happened. It took some effort but Dipper did what he was told and opened his eyes. His vision was blurring so he couldn’t make out anything.

“Oh thank chaos, you’re still with me.”   
Dipper was shifted. He groaned.  
“I know it hurts. You’re lucky I managed to stop the bleeding when I did.”  
Bill rambled on. It was his hands moving over Dipper’s skin and under his clothes.  
“I had to give you a shock to restart your system. You weren’t breathing.”  
“B-Bill…”  
Dipper said faintly and was promptly shushed.  
“Don’t waist energy by talking. I’ve healed your injuries up but you’re still weak.”

Dipper summoned the energy to move his head to look towards the sound of the voice. What he saw was a blurred image of Bill in his human form kneeling next to him. He tried blinking a few times to clear his vision but that took a lot more effort than he anticipated and quickly abandoned the action.

“Come on now, upsidaisy. Let’s get you somewhere safe now that you’re not in danger of dying.”

Dipper was lifted into Bill’s arms and adjusted so his head rested on Bill’s shoulder which was more comfortable than having it just loll to the side. Dipper probably didn’t have enough strength to keep it upright by himself.

“You should get some rest now. I’ll take care of everything else."  
Bill giving him a kiss on the forehead was the last thing Dipper registered before passing out.

\--

Bill let out a breath of relief as Dipper settled against him, fast asleep. This 19-year-old just scared the crap out of him and that’s not easy to do. Bill started walking through the forest to where he knows Dipper will be safe.

After walking in silence for a while, consumed in his own thoughts, Bill glanced at Dipper for the 15th time in the past 10 minutes. There were tear tracks on the boy’s face but they weren’t Dipper’s. Bill isn’t proud of how tears flowed from his eyes against his will when he thought he was too late.

“You know you’re a dumbass. Going after that thing by yourself. What were you thinking. You should have asked me to come with you. You’re lucky I’m always watching or you’d be dead right now. You better not ever do this again. Do you hear me?”

Dipper didn’t respond. He couldn’t hear Bill and Bill knew that. He sighed.

“I thought I was going to lose you. I thought that today was the day you’ll be unfairly ripped from this world and from me. You’re not allowed to leave this world without my permission, do you understand me? I’m not going to go through all these disgustingly human emotions that I have for you just so you can throw your life away like that. We’ve come too far.”

Bill was quiet for a few minutes, focusing on the ground.  
“I love you, you idiot.”

Why can he only ever say that when Dipper can’t hear him? The Mystery Shack was coming into view. Dipper will be safe there. Mabel was enjoying a popsicle on the front porch. Dipper’s the only one in the shack that likes Bill.

The rest have to begrudgingly tolerate him because they can’t do anything about him and Dipper dating. Not for lack of trying though. There’s been plenty of trying to break them up. So, they’ve settled for no Bill in the house.

Well it looks like they’ll have to make an exception this time because Bill’s going to stay by Dipper until he’s better and not Ford, Mabel, or Stan can stop him. Bill got as far as in front of the porch before Mabel was on him.

“Dipper! Bill, what’d you do to him? His clothes are in shreds.”  
“I saved his life.”

Mabel reached out to touch her brother and Bill took a step back so she couldn’t. He didn’t know why but he didn’t want her to touch Dipper. He didn’t want anyone to. He wanted to take care of Dipper and not let anything touch him ever again. Bill and Mabel looked at each other for a moment then she ran inside. She quickly came back with Stan and Ford. They rushed over.

“Dipper!”  
“Bill explain yourself. I thought you claimed you wouldn’t hurt him. I knew I had a reason not to believe you.”   
Bill scowled.

“You should be thanking me not insulting me. If it wasn’t for me he would have bled out on the forest floor. He wasn’t even breathing when I got to him. I had to jump start him. I’m the only reason he’s alive right now.” Ford narrowed his eyes but that had successfully shut him up on the matter.

“Give him here. We’ll take care of things from here.”  
Bill took another step back.  
“He’s 19, you couldn’t lift him if you tried. Even if you could you have another thing coming if you think I’m turning him over to any of you.”   
“Excuse me?”   
Ford said clearly annoyed.  
“Excuse you your ass. I almost lost pine tree today which won’t be happening again. I healed him up but he’s far from 100%. Now listen up because I’m going to tell you exactly how this is going to play out.”  
The humans exchanged glances with each other but let Bill continue.  
“I’m going to put pine tree in his bed and I’ll be staying with him and taking care of him until I say he’s better.”  
“We agreed you wouldn’t go in the house.”  
“Are you saying you’re going to try and stop me from taking care of my pine tree because-”  
Dipper started to move and all of Bill’s attention immediately diverted to him.  
“Bill…?”  
Dipper’s voice was stronger than last time but still weak.  
“Hush. Go back to sleep pine tree.”   
Bill cooed softly.  
“I’m sorry I got loud. Don’t waste your strength on being awake. Everything’s going to be ok. Just go back to sleep. I won’t let anything touch you.”  
“Promise?”   
Dipper was clearly drifting off again, snuggling back up to Bill.  
“I promise.”

Mabel observed the way Bill was looking at Dipper. It was like her brother was the only other thing in the world to Bill right now and he’d handled Dipper so gently. She glanced at her Grunkles then went up to Bill who broke away from looking at Dipper to eye her carefully.

“Dipper’s room’s this way.”

Their eyes met and Bill understood what she was trying to do. He nodded and let her lead him inside, both ignoring Stan and Ford’s objections. Bill didn’t actually need a guide to get to Dipper’s room but decided not to complain.

Dipper’s what’s important now. Once in Dipper’s room Bill lay the boy on his bed and covered him up then he pulled the desk chair over and sat down. He didn’t plan on moving from Dipper’s bedside any time soon.

“Are you just going to sit there?”  
“Yes.”  
“What if you get tired?”  
“I’m a demon, I don’t need sleep.”  
“Alright, but will you at least tell us when he wakes up or if there’s a change in his condition? We care about him too.”  
Bill was quiet a moment.  
“I suppose you’ll hear about it one way or another. I’m not against you checking in every once in a while. Like you said, I’m not the only one here who loves him.”  
“We can work with that.”

There was another pause then Mabel sighed.  
“Just because I let you in doesn’t mean I trust you. I just realized you care for Dipper just as much as we do. I couldn’t rightly keep you from him.”  
Bill just nodded, not taking his gaze off Dipper.  
“You’re terrified aren’t you?”  
“What?”  
“You thought you were going to lose him. It terrified you. I could see it in your eye when you wouldn’t let me touch him. You’re still terrified.”  
“Please go bother someone else, shooting star.”

With nothing else to say Mabel left the room leaving Bill in silence. Bill just watched Dipper, his mind elsewhere. He can’t believe he almost lost Dipper. There was so much blood a lot of which is currently dried on Dipper’s skin.

Bill had never been bothered by blood before but seeing pine tree bleeding out really shook him. He had to heal several bad wounds. When he was done Dipper had stopped breathing. He’d sent a jolt of electricity through him in a desperate attempt to wake him up. Everyone is lucky it worked.

Mabel was right, he was terrified. He still is terrified. He’s terrified something will happen to Dipper he can’t fix. What if he can’t protect him? What if next time he is too late? He needs to stop working himself up with these thoughts. Bill Cipher does not have panic attacks, no sir.

Once Dipper’s better Bill’s going to go out and kill the beast that almost took Dipper from him. He going to let it feel what it’s like to lay bleeding out on the forest floor and make any family it has feel the pain of losing someone they love.

All that can wait though. Right now Dipper’s all that matters. Stan came up and checked on Dipper after a little while. Neither he nor Bill spoke to each other and he soon left. Ford came in next and it was very tense. It didn’t stay quiet for long. Ford could never leave well enough alone.

“So you got in.”   
“Mm-hm.”   
“That’s all your getting and after this ordeal you’re back to not being allowed in the house again.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Are you even listening?”   
“Be quiet. Pine tree’s trying to sleep.”  
Ford scowled at Bill. Neither of them said anything for a second then Bill spoke.  
“If you try to bring any of your science shit in here or try to do anything to pine tree without my knowledge I will seal the door to this room with magic. Then no one but me will be seeing pine tree.”  
“Is that a threat?”  
“No, It’s warning, but if you want to take it as a threat don’t let me stop you.”   
“I don’t trust you with Dipper.”   
“I don’t trust you with him either Mr. Who Needs Safety Protocols.”

Ford huffed then tried to touch Dipper, just to ruffle his hair as he slept but Bill slapped his hand away. After a brief glaring contest Ford left. One of the pines would come check on Dipper every few hours but Bill was mostly alone in the room with Dipper.

Really that’s how he preferred it. Interacting with Dipper’s family wasn’t exactly an activity Bill was fond of. At one point he got all the blood from fixing Dipper’s wounds off his body and clothes because looking at it reminds him of what just happened. He doesn’t want to scare the boy either.

Dipper mostly slept well. If he ever got restless Bill would hum little tunes of lullabies he’s heard over the centuries to him and pet his hair until he settled back down. Sometimes his breathing would get shallow but if his condition got too bad Bill would put more magic in his system to keep him going. Bill wasn’t going to let Dipper die if he had any say in it.

Dipper didn’t officially wake up until mid-day the next day. His first sensations were that he was groggy and his head hurt like a bitch. His second realization was his body had never hurt so much in his life. He was mostly just really sore but there were several places that were just awful.

At least he was on something soft. Wait. He’s pretty sure he was in the forest last time he checked. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he got a look at the ceiling. This isn’t the forest. No, this actually looks more like the ceiling to his attic room in the shack. The mold spots are right where he remembers. How’d he get here?

“Pine tree?”  
Was he going insane or was that Bill’s voice. Bill’s not allowed in the shack so maybe this isn’t the shack.  
“Pine tree, you’re awake. Finally, I was starting to wonder.”  
Dipper turned his head to the voice to see Bill. He was sitting in what looked like Dipper’s desk chair which was in a room that looked just like his room in the shack. Could somebody have made an exact copy of his room?  
“Bill?”   
“Who else do you know who dresses this fine?”  
“Yeah, you’re Bill. Where am I? And why do I hurt worse, so much worse, than that time you possessed me when I was 12?”  
Bill gave him a concerned look.  
“Are you delirious? You’re in your room. In the shack. Also you did something stupid and got mauled by a monster and I had to save your life but we can catch up on that part later.”  
“I got what? And I can’t be in the shack. You’re here and you’re not allowed in the shack.”  
“Shooting star let me in.”  
“She did?”   
“I mean; I was going to get in one way or the other. You were hurt and the shack was the safest place for you to recover but like hell I was going to let your family take care of you when I could do a much better job.”  
“I must not be in that bad of state.”  
Bill froze and looked at Dipper who was staring back at the ceiling again.  
“What?”  
Dipper tried to sit up against his better judgment but only made it half way because of the pain, then looked back at Bill.

“I mean. I hurt so bad but that could be from countless things and you’re all chill. I’m mean you’re always all chill but I expected to get some reaction from you if it was bad. Plus, you just brushed off the monster thing. You don’t even have a drop of blood on you so I must not have been bleeding that bad.”

Bill didn’t know what to say. Didn’t Dipper know how hard Bill had panicked when he found him, how he cried over the boy’s body when he thought Dipper was dead. Didn’t he understand how many hours he talked to himself in this room to calm himself down when he almost lost Dipper in the night several times.

Dipper was completely knocked out for all of this, Bill realized. He doesn’t know the half of the emotions Bill went through. Bill’s not good at telling things like this. How’s he going to explain the utter panic he felt when he saw Dipper give out and the relief that washed over him when Dipper started breathing again?

How’s he supposed to explain that all he wants to do right now is hold him tightly and never let go but he can’t because that would hurt the boy since Dipper’s body is still recovering? He wants to protect Dipper from anything bad that comes his way. How can he explain these emotions?

“I didn’t brush it off, I’m just saving it for when you’re stronger. Also, I removed all the blood already. Didn’t, didn’t want to freak you out when you woke up or something. You were hurt pretty badly.”  
That sounded awkward to both of them.  
“Are you ok? Stupid question, you’re always ok.”

Dipper added the last bit as a joke but it didn’t lighten things. If anything it made Bill’s face fall a little to Dipper’s confusion. Bill’s always confident. Nothing ever gets to him but he clearly just showed a reaction. Dipper doesn’t know what’s different this time.

“I’m, I’m going to tell your family your awake. You’ve been out almost 24 hours. They’re probably worried.”

Dipper frowned as he watched Bill exit the room. He’s worried about him. Dipper didn’t have much time to think on it though as his family (and Bill) burst into the room. Bill controlled the situation, only letting them approach Dipper one at a time and making sure they’re careful with him.

That means they can ruffle his hair but no hugs. Bill was still uneasy with them touching Dipper but opted to sit in the desk chair and monitor the family’s interactions. He had a lot on his mind. Did dipper really think he was always ok? Did he show that little emotion? Did Dipper not think he cared?

“Dipper I was so worried when Bill brought you here.”   
Mabel said. Ford nodded.  
“How are you feeling, kid?”  
Stan asked.  
“It hurts to move and I have a really bad headache but I could be worse I think.”  
“We could get you some pain medication. That might help.”   
“Yeah. Do that.”

Dipper noticed all three looked at Bill who nodded as if giving them permission. Weird. Mabel ran out to get the medication while Stan and Ford stayed and chatted a bit. Mabel came back shortly with two pills and a glass of water which Dipper took and easily downed.

“Ok, we’re going to go so those pills can get to work.”

Ford said. The three said their good byes and that they’d be back later then it was just Dipper and Bill again. Bill didn’t say anything though there was clearly something on his mind. Dipper looked at him showing concern. Bill frowned at this. It’s his job to worry about Dipper. Dipper shouldn’t have to worry about him. Dipper spoke.

“Are you ok? I’m being serious this time. Something’s off.”  
“No, everything’s fine.”  
Liar.  
“Bill.”  
“Get some rest. You want the pain meds to work don’t you?”

Dipper sighed but carefully nestled back in bed feeling uneasy. He slept off the headache and when he woke up he didn’t hurt as bad. Unless he moved. He gritted his teeth and sat up all the way this time. He immediately regretted his decision because of the pain.

There is no way he’s adjusting his position again. Not until the pain goes away or at least becomes bearable. Sweat Jesus why’d he think moving was a good idea. When he looked over Bill was still there messing with a Rubix cube but not really concentrating on it.

“Bill.”  
Bill looked up.  
“You’re awake again.”  
“Yeah, I’m awake again. Are you going to talk to me this time or avoid what’s bothering you some more?”  
Bill averted his eyes. Dipper sighed.  
“I know it’s hard for you sometimes but I wish you’d tell me about things that bother you. I’m your boyfriend. I just want to help.”  
“I know. We’ll get to it alright? Let’s just focus on you getting better for now. You almost died.”  
There was a crack in Bill’s voice.  
“I did? You didn’t make it sound that bad earlier.”  
“Maybe I just didn’t want to talk about a monster almost tearing you to shreds right then.”  
Bill didn’t mean to sound so aggressive. Dipper tried not to be affected.  
“Oh. So it was pretty bad then.”  
“Your blood still covers the forest floor. I thought you were going to die.”   
“Are you crying?”  
Bill immediately got a hold of himself.  
“No. I’m fine.”

Tears were still clearly visible in the corners of the eye not covered by an eye patch. Dipper suddenly got a wave of anxiety. Things had to be bad if Bill was showing a reaction like that. Bill never shows a reaction like that.

Sure, he’ll get mad if something hurts Dipper but he’s never cried. At least he hadn’t in front of Dipper before. Come to think of it Dipper hasn’t checked out his body yet. He didn’t feel comfortable checking the damage with Bill there though.

“Hey Bill, I’m hungry.”  
He was. It felt like he hadn’t eaten in ages. Bill perked up.  
“Food, right. Humans need food. I’ll go get you some. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

That sounded more like Bill. The confidence was back. Bill went and kissed Dipper on the forehead then left the room. When Bill was gone Dipper pulled off the covers. His clothes were torn up and he had dried blood everywhere. No wonder he felt like he needed a shower.

There was a healed up wound on his side and 3 long healed up gashes that resembled claw marks on his left leg. Those were two of the places radiating the most pain though they were mostly just really obvious scars now. He assumed the other three spots that were causing the most pain were in a similar state.

What’d he gets himself into yesterday? He doesn’t remember anything. Well he sort of remembers Bill’s voice but that’s about it. Everything else is completely fuzzed out. He really should stop moving. He needed some of those strong pain meds you get when you get your wisdom teeth out.

Dipper examined himself as best he could. He concluded he really got himself into something yesterday and he probably shouldn’t do it again. Ever. After about 30 minutes Bill came back with a bowl of something. He saw Dipper picking the dried blood off his skin.

“Pine tree.”  
Dipper looked up.  
“You brought me something?”  
“Yeah, soup. Easy on the stomach. I would have been back sooner but your family didn’t think I could cook. Of course I can cook. I’ve been around since you humans invented cooking.”  
Dipper chuckled but quickly stopped to wince. That hurt. Bill gave the bowl to Dipper.  
“Careful, it’s hot.”  
Dipper nodded and started eating.  
“I see you found a way to entertain yourself while I was gone. Looking at the damage, ay?”  
“Oh, yeah.”   
“If you want you can take a bath after this. I’ll help.”  
“You don’t have to do that. Help that is. I’d love to wash the blood off though.”   
“Well, somebody has to help and I figured out of everyone in the house both of us would prefer if it was me.”   
“No one has to help.”

“There’s no way you can make it there on your own if you’re in this much pain. Don’t think I don’t see you wince every time you move. Even if you could get out of bed that leg was broken. I fixed it but there’s no way you’ll be able to put pressure on it yet. Especially not with that gash so fresh.”

Dipper finished his food then tried to get out of bed to prove a point but it wasn’t his point he proved. He didn’t get farther than turning his torso. He quickly turned back and let out a whine. He wanted to hold his side but he’s pretty sure that’d make it hurt worse.

“Ow.”  
“Has my point been made?”  
Bill asked and Dipper nodded.  
“Who do you want to help you?”   
“You, please, but can I have more to eat first.”

“Sure.”

Bill took Dipper’s bowl then left to fill it up again. Dipper waited. He took this moment to breath. He’s nervous about Bill helping him take a bath (and whatever that entails) even though he really shouldn’t be. It’s not like this is going to be the first time Bill’s seen him naked.

Not after all those more than intimate times in the woods. Dipper felt his face heat up thinking of those times so he averted his thought proses back to the matter at hand. He means at least it was Bill helping. Dipper would have been absolutely modified if he had to go through this with his family or anyone else.

This way is only moderately embarrassing. He doesn’t think he could ever recover from his family helping. Thank the lord he has Bill. Speaking of Bill, the demon came back in with food and… Mabel? They were arguing.


	2. Chapter 2

“I told you it’s already been decided.”   
“NO. You aren’t allowed to do weird things to my brother. He doesn’t need your help.”   
“Yes he does. He can’t even get out of bed by himself because of the pain not to mention he can’t use his left leg right now and I’m not going to do weird things to him.”  
“And I’m supposed to believe you?”  
Dipper raised an eyebrow at them. What are they talking about?  
“Uh, guys, why are you arguing?”  
Bill looked at Dipper and handed him his bowl of soup.  
“Shooting star says I’m not allowed to help you take a bath but it’s already been decided so her opinion shouldn’t matter.”  
Dipper almost choked on his spoonful of soup. He coughed a few times then answered hoarsely.  
“What?”  
“I’m not letting a weird demon be alone in the bathroom with you.”  
“You let me be alone in a room with him.”  
Bill interjected.   
“This is different.”  
“I’m just taking care of him.”   
“You know; I have an idea. Instead of you deciding everything for him, let’s ask Dipper what he wants.”  
“I’ve been telling you he’s already decided.”  
Mabel ignored Bill and bounced over to her brother.  
“Ok, bro-bro, you pick. Who do you want to help?”  
Dipper looked at Bill and Mabel’s expectant eyes. He could only please one of them.  
“Bill.”

Mabel’s face fell for only a millisecond then she was forcefully shoving an objecting Bill out of the room, closing the door in the demon’s face and locking it. She shouted a good “stay there” for good measure then went back over to Dipper.

“Ok, he’s not here, he can’t influence you. Now, who do you really want to help?”  
Dipper sighed.  
“I still want Bill.”   
“What? Is Bill still to close?”

“No, Mabel. I’d be absolutely mortified if you, Grunkle Stan, or Great Uncle Ford went anywhere near this situation. Please, let Bill help me. He’s my boyfriend. If I’m going to have to do anything intimate like this I want to do it with him, alright? I’m not a kid anymore. I can handle it.”

Mabel frowned and searched his face for any shred of doubt or unease but found none. She sighed.  
“Ok, but call for help if he does anything weird and I mean anything.”   
“Fine.”  
“Is there anything else I can do for you?”  
“More pain meds. The last ones wore off a while ago and I feel like I’m dying.”  
“On it.”  
Mabel went off and opened the door.  
“You win this time Bill. Don’t do anything weird to him or you’ll pay.”

She left and Dipper went back to his food. Bill walked over and tilted Dipper’s chin up so he could kiss the boy’s lips. Dipper kissed back, loving any affection Bill would give him. It was a sweet kiss, no tongue. It was perfect. After the kiss Dipper went back to eating.

Mabel came back with a glass of water and some more pain meds which Dipper gladly accepted. Bill watched carefully. After Mabel left Dipper finished his soup. Bill put the empty bowl on the desk then went and put his arms gently around Dipper and gave him a kiss.

“Why are you suddenly cuddly?”  
“I can sense your nerves.”  
“Oh.”  
“It’s going to be alright, pine tree. No fooling around I’m just going to get you washed up. Then we’re going to come back here and I’ll cuddle you a bit if you want. Gently of course, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dipper smile softly. The gentle calm tone of Bill’s voice just soothed all his nerves right then and there like he was weaving a spell. Now he was more relaxed he was willing to submit a little and let Bill help because let’s face it, as much as he wanted to he couldn’t do this by himself.

“I know you like doing everything thing yourself, you’re not even showing half the pain you’re in, but just this once relax for me. Let me take care of you pine tree. I promise I’ll be gentle.”  
“O-ok.”  
“Ready then?”  
“Mm-hm.”  
“Ok hold on to me.”

Bill moved the covers then scooped Dipper up, careful not to hurt him. Dipper still let out a small whine from pain to his embarrassment. The drugs haven’t kicked in yet. Bill just shushed him and planted a kiss on his head.

Walking to the bathroom with a 5’9, 19 almost 20-year-old male in your arms isn’t the easiest thing to do but Bill managed. Lucky for Dipper they didn’t run into anyone on the way there and safely made it into the bathroom.

Dipper was set on the counter. Sitting up wasn’t so bad as long as he didn’t have to move much. He heard the water running and look over at Bill who was diligently getting the bath ready. He’d taken his yellow suit jacket off and had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Bill was now examining a bottle.

“You want bubbles?”  
He must have picked up Mabel’s bubble bath. He’s smelled the bottle before. It’s peppermint and gives Dipper a headache.  
“No thanks.”  
“Suit yourself.”

Bill put the bottle to the side and finish filling the bath. Bill walked backed over to Dipper and kissed him. Dipper was so busy kissing back he almost didn’t hear Bill snap his fingers. When the kiss ended Dipper’s clothes were gone and he was being scooped up again and taken to the bathtub.

Dipper was set in the water. It was really warm and steam rose up from the water’s surface. Normally Dipper would probably not make the water quiet this hot but right now it felt great on his sore body. Dipper looked around the room. Bill was putting his folded jacket on the counter.

“Bill, where’d my clothes go?”   
“Trash.”  
“Why?”   
“You got a look at them, do you really think you could wear any of that again?”  
“Point made.”

As great as soaking felt Dipper got tired of sitting there and reach towards the collection of soaps and shampoos carefully balanced on the side of the tub. If he was here he might as well get clean. Bill was back and took Dipper by the wrist, stopping him.

“What did I tell you?”   
“You’ve told me a lot of things.”  
“I told you to let me take care of you.”  
“Oh, yeah.”   
“And what are you doing?”   
“Taking care of myself?”   
“Exactly.”   
“I can do it myself Bill.”  
“But I told you-”  
“I’m hurt not helpless.”  
“Just let me do this for you!”

Dipper was taken aback. Bill was shaking a little. He looked away. Dipper doesn’t understand that right now Bill needs to feel like he is a good protector, that he can take care of the person he loves so dearly. He was almost too late yesterday. One minute later and Dipper probably wouldn’t have made it.

Dipper was then reminded that Bill is keeping a lot in about what happened that they really need to talk about. Bill’s good about keeping face so this must be big if the cracks are showing already. Dipper freed his wrist and grabbed his shampoo bottle only to hold it out to Bill.

Bill stared at the bottle for a brief moment then nodded and grabbed the bottle. Dipper felt water fall over his head. Bill had a plastic cup, Dipper’s not sure where he got it from, and was using it to pour water on Dipper’s head. He did this until Dipper’s hair was sufficiently wet.

Dipper felt the shampoo on his hair then Bill’s fingers kneading it into his scalp. Bill was gentle as promised but thorough. It actually felt really good. Bill was doing a much better job than Dipper usually does himself.

Dipper started to relax again. He was beginning to think it was nice to let people do things for him sometimes. It felt weird that Bill wasn’t talking though. Bill always has something to say about everything. Why wasn’t he talking? Dipper glanced at him but he had a blank expression on his face.

“Are you alright? You’re awfully quiet.”  
“I’m fine.”   
“Is it me? I’m sorry I fought against you washing my hair. I didn’t know it meant that much to you.”  
“I need to take care of you but I can’t if you won’t let me. It can all go back to normal when your better. We never have to speak of it again if you don’t want. I just need you to let me take care of you now.”  
Dipper reached out, his arms the most bearable part of his body, and pulled Bill into a kiss.  
“As long as you tell me why you have this “need” since you’ve never had this “need” before I’ll let you take the reins here.”  
Bill looked hurt and Dipper didn’t understand why.  
“Y-yeah. Ok. Deal. This subject’s officially lumped in with all that other stuff we need to talk about.”  
“I meant talking about it now.”  
Bill was quiet a moment.   
“I was, I was almost too late. I need to take better care of you so it doesn’t happen again, alright?”  
“I’m still not exactly sure what happened yesterday but I’m sure it was just me doing something stupid. You shouldn’t beat yourself up about something you couldn’t control.”

Dipper got a cup of still warm-borderline-hot water from the bath dunked over his head in response. He decided to stop talking there as Bill clearly didn’t want to listen to him. Bill proceeded to finish rinsing out Dipper’s hair.

Usually the roles are reversed here with Dipper being the one taking unnecessary blame and Bill trying to convince him it’s not his fault and that he shouldn’t feel responsible. He supposes he understands now why those conversations often end in Bill walking out. It’s frustrating when the person you’re trying to help doesn’t want to listen.

Bill got a wash cloth and coated it in soap then started going over Dipper’s skin with it. Bill was as careful and as gentle as possible but it still hurt when he got near the injuries so it wasn’t as pleasant as getting his hair washed was.

He scrubbed off all the blood that hadn’t already come off in the water which was now tinting red. After Dipper was rinsed Bill pulled the drain and the water ran out of the tub. A towel was wrapped around Dipper and another was being used to tousle his hair dry.

He got picked up and set on the toilet seat, lid down. Bill took the towels and went to hang them back up. On his way he snapped and Dipper was dressed again. This time he was wearing a yellow dress shirt that fit more like a night shirt and black boxers with little yellow triangles on them. Both were slightly too big and incredibly comfortable.

“Bill, are these your clothes by any chance? I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you in both of these before.”  
“It’s all clean.”   
“That’s good but it didn’t answer my question.”   
“Yes, they’re mine.”  
“They’re soft.”  
“I only own the best so, at least for now, you only wear the best.”  
Bill straighten out his sleeves then put his suit jacket back on.  
“Ready to go back now?”   
“Mm-hm.”

Bill picked him up once again. Dipper was getting real tired of not being able to walk. When they got back to Dipper’s room the bedsheets had been changed. There was a note saying Ford and Mabel did it. They took the soup bowl too. Dipper was put back in bed and Bill sat back in the desk chair. Dipper looked at Bill.

“Why are you sitting there?”  
“Where else am I going to sit?”   
“Up here with me. You’re the one who suggested cuddling.”

Bill blinked once then was on his feet. Apparently he really wanted to cuddle. Bill went and lay on the bed with Dipper. He carefully put his arms around him, avoiding the injuries. The pain medication was working now so Dipper managed to scoot up against Bill and kind of snuggle there.

Both were actually very comfortable. Dipper still wanted to bring up the things they need to talk about but he wasn’t sure that he should. This was actually really nice and he didn’t want to ruin it. He really liked being held like this. Bill kissed him and he kissed back, right as the door opened.

“Great Isaac Newton! What do you think you’re doing?”  
Ford yelped, almost dropping the plate he was holding. Bill and Dipper broke apart. Well sort of, Bill kept his hold on Dipper but they quit kissing. Dipper went red and Bill pulled him a little closer in a protective gesture.  
“It’s called cuddling, Fordsy. It’s a thing couples do but I guess you wouldn’t know since you’ve never dated anyone.”  
“Get off the bed, Bill. Dipper is in pain. He doesn’t need you touching him.”  
Bill looked at Dipper.  
“Do you want me to move?”  
“I’m actually very comfortable.”

Ford scowled. He doesn’t want to see this. It doesn’t matter if it’s just cuddling if Bill Cipher is involved. He just wanted Bill to stay away from his grand-nephew. He took a breath to calm down and changed the subject.

“Well… Mabel made get well cupcakes and she wanted me to give you one.”  
“Oh, tell her thank you. Just put it on the desk.”   
Ford did as he was told then went for the Door. Before he left he sent a glare at Bill.  
“Dipper, tell us if Bill does anything that makes you uncomfortable.”  
“Uh, sure.”  
Ford nodded and left. Dipper snuggled back up to Bill.  
“Don’t worry, I don’t think you’re going to do anything ‘weird’ to me.”

Bill kissed him in response. He nuzzled Dipper and Dipper smiled. He always loves it when Bill’s in a lovey mood. He’s a good cuddler. They stayed snuggled together for a while until Mabel came in. Unlike Ford she knocked first.

“Hey bro-bro, how are you… What are you doing.”  
It was a little late now, nearing 11, and Dipper was getting tired so he didn’t have the same reaction as he did with Ford.  
“Cuddling.”  
“Oh, you didn’t eat your cupcake.”  
“I was going to. Probably tomorrow.”  
“Let me get some saran wrap so it stays fresh.”  
Mabel went to get the saran wrap and came back a few minutes later. She covered the cupcake then she looked at Dipper.  
“I don’t remember you owning that shirt.”  
“It’s Bill’s.”  
Mabel went tight lipped.  
“Is it now?”   
She turned her gaze on Bill who was trying to pretend she wasn’t there.  
“Couldn’t find any of his own clothes, huh?”   
Bill sighed.  
“Mine are more comfortable then the worn out clothes in his closet. Don’t you want pine tree to be comfortable?”

Ok, she can’t really argue. Dipper’s clothes are kind of worn out, she’s been trying to get him to buy new for a while. She did also want Dipper to be comfortable and he did look comfortable. She didn’t like Bill being so close to her brother like this but Dipper looked happy curled up in the demon’s arms so, as long as nothing happens, maybe she can allow it this once.

“Ok fine. I’m leaving. Good night Dipper.”  
“Night Mabel.”  
Dipper replied with a yawn and Mabel left the room. Bill adjusted his hold slightly.  
“Pine tree.”   
He spoke softly, just loud enough to keep Dipper from sleep.  
“Hmm?”  
“Do you want me to get up so you can sleep?”  
Dipper nuzzled farther into Bill’s chest.  
“No. Just stay here and sleep with me. I mean I guess you don’t sleep but you could still lay here and hold me. It’s nice. I like it.”  
“Ok, just this once I’ll stay.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Now go to sleep pine tree. You have another big day of recovery ahead of you.”

Bill ran a hand though Dipper’s clean curls a few times and Dipper’s breathing soon deepened signaling he fell asleep. He never falls asleep so fast. Maybe this sleeping with him thing has some use to it. Not to say Bill isn’t enjoying this too of course.

They’ve never really had the means to cuddle like this but it really felt nice. As long as he’s careful Bill can hold his pine tree all he wants. Maybe they’ll end up doing this again. Dipper’s family don’t seem too pleased to see Bill this close to Dipper but it’s not like he’s hurting him. Far from it.

“I love you pine tree.”

Dipper shifts a little but settles down again and doesn’t wake. Bill is relieved. He doesn’t want to have the “what do you mean you love me” conversation right now. Bill settled down, gazing lovingly at his pine tree. How did he ever get something so perfect to be his?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a freaking year but I finished it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S DONE! ENJOY!

When Dipper woke up he realized he was still trapped in Bill’s arms. He’d expected the demon to go back to the desk chair sometime in the night. Had Bill enjoyed this as much as he had? (Yes.) Bill’s eye was closed. Did he- did he actually fall asleep? Can demons sleep? Dipper shifted which “woke” Bill up.

“Morning pine tree.”  
Dipper received a kiss.  
“Bill, did you fall asleep?”  
“Just because my eye’s closed doesn’t mean I’m asleep.”  
“But did you?”  
“Demons don’t sleep kid.”  
“Alright. Let me up man.”  
“Careful.”

Bill disentangled himself leaving Dipper to roll over onto his back and force himself to sit up against the headboard. God he still hurt like hell and he was still sore too. Whatever he did to deserve this he’s not doing it again. Bill climbed over him and off the bed.

“I had a funny dream last night.”  
Bill froze, still facing away. Dipper didn’t dream last night. Bill knows. He was monitoring in case Dipper got a nightmare.  
“Oh, what about?”  
“Did you really not watch my dreams? Who are you and what have you done with Bill?”  
Bill pretended to be doing something.  
“Very funny pine tree. Now what was so funny about this dream?”  
“Well it wasn’t really ‘haha funny’ and I just faintly remember this one part of it. I’m sure there’s more that I’ve forgotten.”  
“You’re rambling.”  
“I dreamt you, um, said that you loved me.”

Dipper looked at Bill and waited but got no reaction. This was mostly because Bill’s back was turned so he couldn’t see the “oh shit” look on the demon’s face. Bill was not prepared to have this conversation in the slightest. He didn’t think Dipper would hear him last night.

“Oh right, that part. How’d that make you feel?”  
“Uh, you know,”  
The door banged open.  
“I have a healthy breakfast right- am I interrupting something?”  
Mabel was standing in the doorway with a plate of food. Bill turned to face her as Dipper spoke.  
“No, Mabel, we just got up.”  
“Yep, we weren’t doing anything else apparently.”  
Dipper derailed the situation and Bill’s not sure if he’s happy about it. Mabel decided to ignore the tension and gave her brother the plate of food.  
“Eat up bro-bro. You need to get better real soon.”  
“So you have plausible reasoning to kick Bill out.”  
“Though Bill is part of it, I want you to get better because we’re worried about you.”  
“I don’t know Mabel, sleeping with a dream demon was pretty great. Best sleep I’ve gotten in a long time. Maybe I’ll have to have him sleep over more often."  
“What?!”  
“Chill I’m teasing. Still, I might be on to something. Last night was pretty great.”  
“Right... Ok. Eat up bro.”  
Mabel then left. Bill walked over to Dipper and tilted his head up so he could kiss him.  
“Was last night really that good?”  
“Yeah. We should do that again.”  
Bill kissed him again.  
“Maybe. Now eat before it gets cold.”

Dipper smiled and nodded before digging in. Today went smoother than yesterday. By the next day Bill said Dipper’s body should be magic free so he used some magic to reduce the pain from Dipper’s injuries to a dull throb. That was much easier to deal with.

This whole ordeal turned into a bonding experience for Dipper and Bill. They’ve never spent this long with each other at once before. Stan still didn’t care for Bill and Ford was still adamantly against the demon in every aspect. 

Mabel still didn’t exactly get along with Bill but she was at least getting the sense Bill really cared for Dipper. Leave it to her brother to date something not human. At least they were happy together. She couldn’t deny that.

Dipper had to put up with being carried everywhere (by Bill) for an entire week. After 7 days of being stuck in bed Dipper was able to get out of bed on his own without debilitating pain. His injuries were still sore but it was bearable. Right now Dipper is sitting his legs over the side of the bed.

“Bill quit being so finicky. I’m fine.”  
“Fine, fine. If your leg hurts to stand on, lean on me.”  
“Ok.”

Dipper carefully slid off the bed. Feet on the ground Dipper stood one his own, then he wobbled because he hasn’t stood at all in a whole week. Bill caught him before he could topple over and steadied him. When he let go Dipper could stand by himself.

“Yes! I’m no longer bed ridden.”  
Bill kissed him.  
“Good job but don’t overdo it. You won’t be running off on adventures for a while yet.”  
“Just because I’m not going on adventures doesn’t mean I don’t get to see you, right?”  
Bill hugged him and kissed him again.  
“Don’t worry pine tree, we’ll find a way.”

Dipper has been greatly enjoying the affection Bill’s been giving him. All the kisses and cuddles as well as sleeping with him every night. Bill can be a bit standoffish but something happened that day Dipper was attacked and Bill’s been really extra loving and attentive ever since. 

“Now do you want to go down and see your family, maybe get a late lunch. I could make something for you since you seem to like my cooking.”  
“Mm, sounds nice.”  
“Think you can make it down the stairs?”  
“My leg hurts a tiny bit but I can handle it. Maybe I should change first.”  
“No you look adorable in my clothes.”  
“At least let me put some real pants on.”

Yeah, Dipper’s still in Bill’s clothes. Every time he considered changing clothes Bill would snap and he’d be in a different pair of Bill’s clothes. They were very comfortable so he couldn’t complain. Dipper put some shorts on over the yellow boxers. He was still wearing Bill’s loose dress shirt that had no business being this soft. 

Both Bill and Dipper made their way out of the room. They discovered Dipper had a little bit of a limp because his leg still hurt a little but Bill was there if he needed support. They made it down the stairs and into the living room. Mabel noticed them first.

“Dipper!”  
She ran over and hugged her brother.  
“Ow, Mabel, I still hurt.”  
She quickly let go.  
“Sorry, sorry, I’m glad you feel good enough to be on your feet again.”  
Stan came in and called for Ford then both of them approached Dipper.  
“Dipper, I’m glad you’re feeling better.”  
Ford clapped Dipper on the back and Dipper made a pained expression. Bill quickly knocked Ford’s hand away and wrapped his arms around Dipper protectively.  
“Pine tree’s wounds still hurt when they are touched so, let’s just all agree not touch him.”  
“You’re touching him.”  
“I’m the exception. I know where all his injuries are so I know how to avoid them. You all do not.”  
“Bill, it’s fine. They didn’t know.”  
Dipper said gently. Bill hesitated then nodded and released Dipper.  
“So you feeling better then, kid?”   
Stan asked.  
“Yes, I probably won’t be going on any adventures any time soon but I think I can get around on my own now.”  
Ford clapped his hands together.  
“Splendid. I guess Bill can finally leave then.”  
“Excuse me?”  
Bill said. Ford crossed his arms across his chest.  
“Dipper doesn’t need you to take care of him anymore so you have no purpose here.”  
“I’ll leave when I’m good and ready.”

Bill and Ford argued quickly joined by Stan and Mabel. Bill looked like he was losing considering it was three against one. Dipper on the other hand didn’t want Bill to leave yet. There’s still things to be sorted out plus he really likes having the demon around. So Dipper acted on the first idea to pop into his mind.

“Ah!”  
Dipper collapsed to the ground. Everyone stopped.  
“Pine tree are you ok? I told you not to overdo it.”  
Bill was now kneeling next to Dipper who was holding his leg.  
“Sorry, my leg gave out.”  
“Looks like you still need me. Come on, we’re going back to your room.”  
Bill scooped Dipper up bridal style. Dipper looked at his family and judging by their faces the only one that wasn’t convinced was Mabel.  
“Don’t overestimate yourself like that.”  
Stan said. Ford nodded.  
“Yes, please don’t rush things.”  
“Sorry, I’ll see you guys later.”

Bill then proceeded to carry Dipper back up the stairs to the attic. Once there, Dipper was carefully set on the bed. Bill gave Dipper a kiss then went to close the door. Did he actually fool Bill too or was he just a good actor? 

“Bill, I”  
“Faked it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I know. Sure fooled your uncles though.”  
“I couldn’t let you just be kicked out yet. We still need to talk.”  
Bill didn’t reply.  
“Bill, can you tell me about what happened now.”  
Bill visibly got sadder.  
“Yeah.”  
Dipper patted the spot on the bed next to him. Bill climbed on next to him.  
“Tell me everything. I don’t remember anything.”  
“Well, all I know is you went after a monster alone that you should never gone after without me. I found you bleeding out from multiple wounds on the forest floor. You were barely hanging on. I healed you up but you, you stopped breathing s-so I”

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill as he started stuttering. This is bad Bill never stutters. Dipper isn’t ok with the fact that it’s his fault Bill’s so upset. He’s never doing anything that stupid again. Bill put his arms around Dipper and buried his face in the boy’s hair.

“It’s ok Bill, I’m alright now. Just keep talking and we’ll work through it.”  
Bill nodded and unburied his face.  
“I gave you a shock in hopes of starting you up again. For a second I thought it didn’t work. That I lost you forever. I’ve never cried before like I did then. Then you started breathing again. I was so relieved.”  
He held Dipper a little tighter.

“I got you to open your eyes. You didn’t look like you could focus but you could hear me and move so that was something. I made you sleep and took you to the Mystery Shack. That first night was hard. You almost didn’t make it several times. I gave you shots of magic to keep you alive. I was relieved when you woke up so full of energy. You were in the clear.”

“I’m sorry for putting you through that but it’s ok. I’m alive.”  
“I thought you were going to die, pine tree. I thought you were going to be taken from me forever. I have never been more terrified in my entire existence. I’m a horrible protector. I’m supposed to keep you safe but I let you get hurt.”  
“You didn’t let me get hurt. I made a stupid decision. It was my fault.”  
“No I’m supposed to protect you. I failed and you almost died because of it.”  
Dipper had never seen Bill like this. Bill never breaks down. Dipper rubbed his back.  
“I’m always protecting you. If I can’t do my job you get hurt and I can’t handle that.”   
“You were still there. You’re not a failure. You saved my life.”  
“I panicked so hard. You put me through so many emotions.”  
“It’s ok Bill. Everything’s ok now.”  
“Never do that to me again.”  
Bill scolded but the tears cascading down his face took away some of the bite.  
“I will never do this to you again, I promise.”  
“I can’t lose you. I’m too emotionally invested.”  
“You really like me that much? I kind of thought you’d just get mad and call me an idiot for putting myself in danger like that.”  
“Do you really think I don’t care? You make me feel such complicated human emotions. I care too much.”  
“Of course I think you care. I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t think you cared.”

There was a pause and Dipper was held tighter. He got worried when Bill didn’t say anything. They had been doing so well too. Why’d Bill stop talking again? Dipper snuggled closer to Bill to try and comfort him at least a little. 

“Pine tree,”  
“Yeah?”  
“I- I think I love you.”

Dipper froze, wide eyed. Bill thinks he what? Bill thinks he WHAT? On the other side Bill was panicking from Dipper’s lack of response. He knew he shouldn’t have said that. Why did he think that was a good idea? He’s screwed everything up. 

His panic was replaced with confusion when Dipper started kissing him with a passion he wasn’t prepared for. He kissed back of course. When the kiss eventually ended Dipper looked at him with shining eyes.

“I love you too.”  
“So it’s ok?”  
“It’s better than ok. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
“I’ve been alive a long time pine tree. I’ve seen a lot of relationships end because someone said those three words.”  
“You don’t have to worry about us.”  
“Good.”   
“Do you feel better now?”  
“Yeah, now everything can go back to normal.”

Dipper was quiet a minute. Did going back to normal mean going back to the amount of affection he got before the attack? He liked all the attention he’s gotten this past week. Bill seemed to like it too. After the second day Bill climbed in bed to cuddle with Dipper at night without being asked.

Dipper liked to wake up to Bill. He liked being held like that. He liked being kissed constantly. If going back to normal meant forfeiting that maybe he didn’t want to go back to normal. Maybe Bill would miss it too, he doesn’t know.

“Pine tree, are you ok?”  
“Can we maybe not exactly go back to normal?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I like all the affection I’ve been getting. You don’t have to take care of me like you’ve been but I don’t want the attention to stop.”  
Bill kissed him.  
“Fine. You’ve convinced me.”

Dipper smiled and they cuddled there for a while. Neither of them were very keen on letting go for their own reasons. All that matters is that they were comfortable and- there was a knock on the door. Dipper and Bill untangled a little as Mabel entered.

“Dipper, our Grunkles sent me up here to check on you.”  
She looked at them a second.  
“Can you two spend more than two seconds away from each other for once?”  
“No.”   
Bill replied. Mabel sighed.  
“Anyway, are you ok Dipper? I mean I know you are. That sudden collapse was so fake but I was told to ask.”  
“I figured you didn’t believe I was actually hurt. I’m better than ok now.”  
“Good. I expect you to tell Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford that.”  
“Can’t you let me pretend I was hurt today and miraculously be healed tomorrow?”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“So Bill can leave already. We’re all tired of him.”

“All of us? Excuse you, I’m not tired of him and you know what? I’m done with you trying to keep us apart. I’m aware you guys are trying to keep me too busy to see him. Enough is enough. You can go march to our Grunkles and tell them if they want to kick Bill out they’ve got to get through me.”

“Dipper, he has to leave so you’ll quit shutting the rest of us out. We’re here for you too but you won’t even pay attention. We can’t even get to you half the time and you haven’t noticed. You’re too busy with Bill.”  
Dipper sat up the rest of the way.  
“Too busy with Bill? Are you serious? I live here. I see you, Stan and Ford constantly. Bill’s not even allowed in the house. So maybe, just maybe, I liked actually getting to spend time with my boyfriend for once. I’m sorry if that got in the way of you taking up all my time but maybe there are other people in my life I’d like to spend time with.”

Mabel looked hurt.  
“You’re obsessed with him.”  
“I’m in love with him.”

That shut her up. She looked at Bill who was playing with Dipper’s hair with a non-creepy smile on his face. He reacted well. He knew this already. The position they were in when she got here... They were talking about that before she came.

Mabel turned around and left leaving Dipper and Bill on the bed. Dipper’s in love. Everything is different now. She goes back down the stairs slower than how she came up. Stan and Ford were in the living room. They looked up when Mabel came in.

“So, Mabel, how’s Dipper doing?”  
“He faked it like I said. He just wanted more time with Bill.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah. Look, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, there’s no way we can break them up at this point.”  
“There’s always a way Mabel.”  
“No, you don’t understand. Things have gone too far. I was ok with it when he wasn’t as invested but now Dipper is in love and I’m not going to be responsible for shattering his heart. I’m not going to let you guys break his heart either. I know it’s Bill but we just have to accept their relationship.”  
“He loves Bill?”  
“Yeah, I should have guessed by the utterly stupid looks he’d have on his face after hanging out with Bill.”  
“We have to stop this now.”  
Mabel bristled.

“No Grunkle Ford! Were you not just listening to me? I was in on it when we thought Dipper wasn’t that invested. When he would easily be able to get over a break up. It’s gone too far. He’s in love now. Breaking up would tear him apart and I’m not letting anyone purposely shatter his demon loving heart.”

“Mabel”  
“They care about each other. I may not exactly like Bill but I can see that. So if you want to get to them you’ll have to go through me.”

Mabel glared at her Grunkles. She'd been warming up to the idea of just letting Bill and Dipper be all week. Bill's been so attentive and has been taking such good care of her brother. This love thing was just the last straw.

"Pumpkin, I know you want what's best for your brother and so do we that's why we can't"  
"He has what's best for him!"  
The words surprised even Mabel but Dipper has just been so happy with Bill she knows her words are true.  
"Can't you see he's happy? Don't you want him to be happy?"  
"Of course we want Dipper to be happy, Mabel, just not with Bill."

"You can't pick who you fall in love with, Grunkle Ford. He knows what you're trying to do too. So he's not going to sit back and let you do it. Neither am I and you already know how Bill feels. It's three against two now. I'm not going to let you hurt him."

Mabel stomped her foot once then turned on her heel and marched back up to Dipper’s room. She burst in without knocking. Bill and Dipper were kissing but stopped when she came in. Mabel proceeded to firmly plant herself in Dipper’s desk chair.

“Uh, Mabel, what are you doing?”  
“Bro-bro, I changed my mind. If you want to love Bill, you love Bill. I’m not going to let our mean old Grunkles take that from you.”  
“Thanks Mabel. That’s actually a really nice thing for you to say.”  
“I’m not letting anyone break your heart, Dipper. That includes you Bill.”  
“You don’t have to worry about me shooting star. Breaking pine tree’s heart is the last thing I plan on doing.”

Bill kissed Dipper again. The three of them stayed in the attic room until Dinner time. Mabel left first. She set the table without speaking to her Grunkles and made sure to place an extra space for Bill. Ford caught what she was doing.

“Bill is not sitting at the table with us.”  
“He’s part of the family.”  
“No he’s not.”  
“He is now!”

Mabel snapped before going to retrieve Bill and her brother. Bill ended up eating at the table with the rest of the Pines and neither Stan nor Ford had a say in it. Dinner was both tense and awkward and the mood didn’t change.

Dipper could walk so he could be in rooms besides his bedroom. That meant Bill would also be in rooms that are not Dipper’s bedroom as he won’t leave Dipper. Stan and Ford could not make him leave, only Dipper could do that.

Dipper didn’t want to do that.

Bill ended up staying until Dipper was completely 100% back to normal which ended up being weeks. By the time he left, Stan and Ford had begrudgingly accepted that Bill in a relationship with Dipper, nothing they can do will change that, and if they don’t want to see a demon make out with their nephew they’re just going to have to leave the room. 

Dipper stood on the porch in jeans despite it being at least 85 degrees out.

“Jeans? Kid I saved you from bleeding out a month ago. Don’t make me have to save you from heatstroke too.”  
“I’m fine. I’m just still not comfortable with showing the scars on my legs.”  
“I didn’t have the time to heal you slowly enough to keep the wounds from scaring but I think you’re beautiful with or without scars.”  
Bill planted a kiss on Dipper’s lips.  
“Thanks Bill. Do you really have to go?”  
“Yes. I’ve been putting off doing my job as a demon for you. I’ve got a lot to do. Don’t worry though, I’ll be back soon. Then we can go on a date or something.”  
“Alright. I love you, Bill.”  
“I love you too, sapling.”

They kissed again then Bill took a couple steps back and blinked out of existence. 

Mabel walked up to Dipper.

“You happy he’s yours, bro-bro?”  
“You have no idea.”


End file.
